Undead Series: Adrian's side
by the wicked witch of disney
Summary: This is a disney crossover where ever disney character has been shoved into a zombie apocolyptic world. This is a series which means...different books. Find the others for more disney characters. This is Aladdin's story i am not sure who all he is coming in contact with yet so idk who all this crossover is but give me some heads up on some ideas you want to see happen.


Undead Series

So this is a series of books told by one of the disney characters point of view if they were put into a zombie apocolyptic modern world...our own. This is Aladdin or in this case Adrian's world. Find the other characters intertwined in this story. More books from this series to come. Warning some of the characters have slash but idk if those characters are involved in this.

Characters introduced so far:

Adrian, Jessica, Abo (the monkey)

Chapter One: Not The Only One

The whole world's gone to hell, everything is dying. People are becoming horrid cannibalistic creatures running wild. All of the movies and stories were true. The world is no longer ours. The world as you know it is gone. Some try to exhume the lives we use to have but nothing changes, nothing ever can. You go round and round and round, then back you began. The world is lost, those who have the courage and the strength survive.

Chapter One

The sound echoed in my ears as my sneakers hit the wet pavement of the broken Chicago streets. The living dead littering the streets of the city of Chicago. I was running past those creatures some I knew, most were just random people I saw on the street. The wind blew through my purple sweatshirt and red and gray shirt with denim jeans. Zombies would lurch towards me but I had to keep moving. If I stopped I was as good as dead. I was running as fast as my feet could carry me, but I knew I would have to stop. I started to take deeper breaths and get tired. I came across the Chicago Zoo and turned into the gates. The zoo had nearly been empty since this whole thing began.

I was by the monkey exhibit, pictures of different primates were painted on the pale pink, chipped stone walls. I rested my hand upon the the glass of the exhibit when I heard what I thought was a baby's cry. I quickly grabbed a hold of my pocket knife from my back pocket and quickly opened it. I'm not sure what I would do with it if I was attacked but if it was only one then I would be fine, I hope. The sound echoed off the walls. It seemed to be coming from the enclosure right next to me. I rounded the corner where a large enclosure was filled with Arabic trees and plants. The scream came again from the enclosure. What ever it was, if it didn't shut up then it would get eaten. Then I saw it. Hanging from on of the trees in the enclosure. A small monkey, three zombies surrounded the tree trying to reach for the monkey. Okay more then three. That poor monkey. I couldn't just leave it there that would be horrible. I looked around where a small closet was off to my left, I slowly opened it, a ton of cleaning supplies was stuffed into it. There were blankets and such scattered all over the floor, was someone living in here? I asked my self. I pushed the idea from my mind and grabbed a broom with a broken head, this should be able to destroy the brain, but just in case. I thought as I grabbed a hammer. I took a deep breath then slipped back into the hall way. I gripped the broom with my right hand and hung the hammer on my belt loop. I slunk out into the room very slowly and as quietly as I possibly could. I was so thankful that there was no twigs or sticks like in the forest. I gripped the broom tightly ready to swing and took a step forward and swung at the zombie's head. It fell with an oomph. I quickly grabbed the hammer from my side and sank the back end into the side of its head. That was enough noise to draw the others attention. "Come on, got to keep one jump ahead of the hit man." I said Swinging the broom at another, but it fell short. I kicked it back so I could deal with the other. Suddenly a rock flew from the tree and smacked into the zombie's head. I quickly dug the hammer into the its head. The other zombie started to charge me. I looked toward the tree for help, no more rocks coming from the helpful monkey. I swung the broom but missed again, I ducked down and tried to trip it with my leg, it fell to the floor. I stood and tried to reach back for the hammer. Crap! Where did it go! I thought as I reached toward an empty belt loop. The zombie slowly stood and started to charge me again. My eyes instantly darted toward its feet, that hammer. It must have fallen out when I tripped it. He ran toward me with its teeth bared with blood from its last kill still staining his teeth. I pulled the broom up to bock him from me. It dug his teeth into the wood. What the hell! I pinned me to the glass enclosure. He's teeth were inches from my face as I tried to fight back the surprisingly strong being.

A whistle broke the sound of our fighting. Across the room a hooded figure caught the zombie's attention. A knife flew through the air and right in between the creatures head and the zombie fell to the ground. I looked over at the hooded figure who began to walk toward him. Another human, it had been years since I had seen another living, breathing person beside my close fit group of people who sent me out for supplies that we were running dangerously low of. The figure came up quicker then I expected. I backed up into the glass and felt a knife at the nap of my neck. "Where you bit?" The hooded woman asked. I could only make out a few features like her darker sun kissed skin and a few strands of black hair.

I tried very hard not to move. Unsure of what this girl would do. "No, no. I'm clean." I said, my voice shaking.

The girl looked me up and down. I caught a glimpse of her beautiful green eyes and they took my breath away. After a moment, she let me down. "Get out of here." She said coldly.

I looked at her surprised. "What, are you serious?" I said. She turned and gave me a look that almost said she had no since of humor to be joking. "Come on, I have a group of people. Living, breathing, and fully kicking people that could protect you." I said following her as she tried to walk away.

She stopped on a dime and turned around. "Does it look like I need protection." She asked. Her voice dripping with sass.

I agreed with that. This girl most certainly didn't need his help but I couldn't just leave her here. "I know you don't but wouldn't you like to be around people. Anyone, it seems that you are all by your self." I said. I thought about how sad that was. Had she been here this whole time...by her self?

She sighed as she looked to her feet. "I'm not alone." She said.

I chuckled. "Yeah because chuckles the monkey is great company." The ruined the girls composure and a smile crossed her thin lips. She huffed slightly as if it was going to be a laugh but never made it. Then footsteps were heard running down the hallway. The hooded girl grabbed her knife, ready for anything and I reached down grabbing the hammer and kinda thankful that she was there with me.


End file.
